My dream journaL
by The Boy Next Door
Summary: this is my dream journal, dreams only go in here if i can fully remeber them. i have so many dreams that are so weird that i want to remember them, i also get deja vo all the time, its not even funny. they contain real life people in my life


soo i just woke up from this dream i had and i thought id write it down.

it started off as most of my dreams do, quite violent and twisted, involving me alone trying to defeat something and in search of something, but i never know what, its always ends up the same, like a game, i climb this un-climbable mountain kill what ever i have to kill and bam either i kill myself, or something kills me and the entire scenery and dream completely changes. *edit iv decide to make this a collection of dreams i could remember that were pretty cool

so that's the themes of my dreams now let me tell you what happened. Dream occurred 24-25 of September

2010

i was in this area that iv never been before, a mixture of places iv been, its sandy and much like the queens park are with lots of ditches, hills and dead grass, although its a nice place and just suddenly im with people near a truck and we fight something big and kill it, lots of violence, gore lots of people die, the usual for my dreams, allot of people i know are in this dream, we never find what we are looking for and we always get distracted by the fight to save people, then i travel down a road, helping my grandma get on a bus and im not even kidding you i walk for some 7 hours down this long country road till i hit a intersection and a bus stop so i take it and my grandma is on there complaining about something and we take it up this hill, this are with the hill is like an upper-class area, lots of nice house until i hit this school or something and i walk inside and lots of belmont high people are there doing i.t and i just stubble around, and then theres this girl i find really attractive is there and we start talking casual like and then a stage openness up and starts playing songs and we get close and i ask her out and we hug and actually go out for quite a while ( by this time i reckon almost two days have done passed, the longest i can ever remember a dream going for) and days past from now on and we just live out normal like nothing too special, we go out on dates, real life stuff (might have sex but i cant remember lol) and real life stuff is not normal in my dreams. but then our relationship breaks down, remember we have been going out in my dream for ages

in my dream and we are at this area mashup of this quite big jungle gym type playground lots of monkey bars and slides with bark on the ground and i notice we arnt hanging out together, people that i know start talking to me about relationships telling me lots of superstitious stuff like you cant do that or you will have bad luck with your girlfriend and eventually i find her and she was looking for me but we arnt quite as happy as we were before and we sit on the ground talking with people around us also taking and i loo at the bottom of my shoes and i see 2 of my skull rings in beaded in the bottom of my shoes, very skufed and scratched and i get really sad because in real life i have one of those rings and she is kinda of sad and something happens but i cant quite remember because it gets real fuzzy and then mum comes screaming in my door going WOULD YOU LIKE SOME MONEY! Waking me up from this dream :/

The point is in this dream i was really really happy for a while, the happiest iv ever been in a dream because even the sex dreams i have involve apocalyptic situations with people dying around, i was really really happy like happier then i have been in real life, this dream was different if iv ever had a dream where i was happy it was certainly a long time ago and i cant remember it, this dream also lasted ages, probably the longest dream iv ever had, and i was only asleep for about 8 hours, like weeks could have passed while i was with this girl.

NEW DREAM happened on 28 of September 2010.

it started of with me and my mates ryan and amy shopping in Melbourne, for some reason amy is driving a hatch back and we buy a few things and somehow i have no shirt or pants so im like i need some new threads and we go into this hippy sorta shop thats double story and it starts to rain, thats why we go inside, and we look around and see a few knives and such and grab some clothes and then i think i die because something happens to me because cal and this random wake me up as we are waiting to arrive at this place like first off me and callum and some random were breaking into a science facility, killing stuff, looking for some secret plans and after a few hours of that, callum died and it was really sad, he gets cut up and i grab a piece of his clothes that is bloodied to try and save him falling further into this trap then i woke up in a house and i look around it for a bit and see some kids toys and then i walk out to there very small backyard with a clothes line and steal some clothes, some reason i dont trust the clothes im in and as i check my pockets i see this same piece of clothing and think that the dream that just happened was real because im holding this bloody clothing screaming because my best mate just died, then i get really angry and start stomping around and a mother in the house hits me in the head with something and hayden my safeway work mate tells me to wake up and get back to work find im working at a very large k-mart or big-w store ( i have a blue shirt and black pants) packing chips, i seriously think to myself ok this time this has to be real, and i work for a few hours and then i see a t.v and watch it for a lil bit and see myself and callum, through the eyes of the other guy we were with in the science facility trying to save cal as he dies and then this guy kills me. and then i wake up, in my bed

NEW DREAM happened on the 9th of October

soo it starts of that im on a family vacation to somewhere and my car has changed color from its awesome blue to this orangey colour and after getting settled in we go out for food and see this little Chinese joint and we go inside and it turns out this places supplies you with all the ingredients and you make it your self at very high prices, but we are all hungry and dont care about the price and dad starts cooking up, we eat and as we are about to pay it turns out it was all a prank, they pay us and we are on a game show and this wall opens to see alot of young people in there 20's or younger doing all these strange activities (even game show weird) so yea we are forced to partake in this stuff and we do some water challenge that ends up a bit violent and my family says fuck this goes out side, some how get super strength and moves my car of the curb where it is parked and breaks my spoiler :/ i get really pissed of at them and go back in side, i do this random thing with people involving water and they all seem pretty nice, this complex we are in has alot of spars that you sit in, at the front there is this kiosk thing with what i can assume were "judges' and selling food as well. ( if you were to stand in front of this kiosk looking out, to your very left you would see a pool in the corner with some obstacles as as you looked further down there were a couple of spars at the end pf the room there was a fenced of are with a slide where people did stuff, to your right was more spars, it was quite a large room and there were lots of pillars in the room oddly enough) so as we finish our challenge the entire room goes black and the judges start violently screaming "get the fuck to your next challenge or die" so we are all blindly running to a spa hopping not to hit a pillar and kill our selves, so i find my spa in the left hand corner of the room towards the fenced of area and im in a spa with all these girls, which was pretty cool because they were all fairly attractive and for some reason we cant leave the spa and the challenge is to put on make up and have sex with each other :/ the make up part was a bit weird so i dident do it and the girls were like get under the spa water o they dont see your face at least, so i do that and then angry looking robotic things forced to "make love" which i had no problem with, so i get down to business polishing floor boards as you might say when im told i have to do that to every girl, there are other girls doing it with me, im like cool i can deal with this and i come to one girl and as im going down she has this bracelet that reads (and im not kidding this is what it actually said) "LOL JK i have no clitoris time to die" and it turns out she is a robot so im like shit im under what and stuck, but iv got skills and i get out and the lights go out again and we start running again as i hear people dying i wind up in this challenge with a mixed group of people and this one guy i get mates with he is pretty cool and we get to talking and after this challenge which i cant remember what we had to do, it involved the pool though and little children where there, me and him head of to the kiosk where there is this massive line of people just out of nowhere, its a little bit like the geelong show, with its setting and all and my new mate is like hey want me to get you a can coke and im like yea and then i finally see people i know but they are the most violent people i know and they start pushing people around and this riot breaks out and us and some other randoms start smashing these guys its this kinda all out brawl and this is at night and allot of people are getting killed in this fight and i head out side with a group if them still following and then one of them comes charging at me and i kill him with my mad jujitsu skills and they start to back of and then something involving my car happens because the keys i have to open my car, actually open a subaru so im like wtf and tart checking out my car when the same group of guys steal my only way out of this place where im forced to do challenges or die, and then when i try to escape heaps of people ie and new ones come to replace and as i realize im stuck here forever i wake up.

not the usual type of dream i have to i thought id right this down.

NEW DREAM happened on the 27th of October

this one is small because i forget most of it buuuuuuttttt, it starts of some kind of murder mystery where im in this tavern of sorts with a kitchen and rooms, there is a petrol station and lego is some how involved in this dream, i piss of this black guy as he comes in this old style tavern/dinner thing there are lots of rooms and its dusk, the tavern in located in a valley, there is a big green hill with a forest on it just a stone throw away, so me and a few friends, much younger, people like callem, beau , mitch lake, jordan my old Christian college buddies from way back, anyway this murderess person is chasing use and as we hid behind barrels holding lego he is still looking for us, eventually he finds some of us and kills everyone but me beau and some random kid, and we ambush him and then kill him, i forget how, but then the rest of the people in this place start to chase to chase us wanting to kill us, we notice some of the other places around us are giant lego sets and we get separated and somehow im older and im in this mansion there are lots of people in this place, because i start at the front door and the place is very homely and it has a huge family of black people in it, like 18 kids the parents had or something and apparently im dating one of the daughters but as i find out people are getting killed of one by one and the killer is always very close to me and it seems as im hiding from this thing, people i know are getting killed this mansion with cream and green walls and fayshers, very big heaps of rooms, im going room to room and it seems like its bed time, the people living here are all in there late teens and still people are dying and im hiding, very un me i might say, so i wind up in this room with this girl i know in real life called hannah gardener, so we get to talking and we are on her bed and for some reason she puts this makeup on me and we start to make out and eventually fuck, we are caught after finishing and killed and i wake up, i thought it was pretty interesting so i put it on here.

NEW DREAM happened on the 11th of November

sooo it starts of me, this blonde girl and four guys are in this facility, we are not sure how we got here but i know iv been in this place before. i have had an earlier dream about this building and it went a little something like this. me and a few friends or people i know at least including my cousins are in a garage having a few drinks talking about nostalgic things when we start talking about a place we used to go as kids, this place was really fun we all had alot of really good memories their, this place was called wobbies world, none of us really remember what it looks like exactly but we remember rides and one of the guys even remembers where it was located, so we decide shit yea lets go there and see what its like, so we head their its a fair drive into bush land victoria till we come to this American style pine forest ranch with big open fields and a few large buildings are there we see a really old billboard saying wobbies world and a catch phrase which i couldn't make out, but i see a few old rides and remember this is the place but it has certainly changed, there is still an old car park with a few cars in it but the pavement is really cracked but we are all quite drunk and head inside one of the two large oat meal colored buildings we dont see anyone inside yet but their are stairs to the left as you walk into the door and we start walking upstairs we keep going till we hit the top and this building is strange much like an old office but different anyway we are at the top floor and look out the windows and see some old broken down ride and we see a third building which is connected to the one we are in by an overpass but in the overpass is just darkness you cant even see the end and it looks really old so we decide to leave it. we start looking around up top trying to find out how get to the rides when we noticed our cars were missing and the big open fields with pine trees surrounding has gotten dark, like night and it has just changed somehow and it feels like the building has changed because there are rooms where their weren't before and doors leading to locked rooms and hallways turning in directions opposite to what they were when we entered, we start to panic especially because now the guy who we followed to get here is missing. We think shit lets get out of here but we cant every time we go down a stair well we end up on the top floor still and so we split up, im with some young kid and the rest of the guys start wondering of too we do this because the building is big and if we are split up and still on the same floor together we might find the exit quicker, but some of the guys start disappearing we are traveling for hours in this office building me and this kid find an elevator it was located down six hallways all having multiple turns off, this place is like a maze and we yell out to the guys that we have found it but no one is in here anymore we had all agreed to keep shouting and leaving trails so we wouldn't lose each other but their were no trails on this floor any more and no sounds, we decide to take the elevator when we realized it only goes down, but when we took it we ended up on the same floor, even know we went down ward we felt it, i told the kid we should get back in because i had a plan, we took the elevator but as soon as it started we broke through the ceiling and escaped we saw the elevator go down and we look up to what seemed like a never ending building even though when we entered it was only about 4 or 5 stories high and we were always on the top floor. but anyway we see a ventilation shaft and get inside it and start traveling till we se this room, different to the ones we had been trapped in and we see a small group of worried kids they are about 15 16 we brake out of the shaft and run after the kids, it had ben a while since we had seen anyone, we see that they are located on the second floor and i look out this window and see that the shaft we were in lead out side for a while, we had already tried breaking out the windows, but all windows and doors were in breakable no matter how hard we tried the kids tell us that this place, wobbies world had been used to collect data on the people that used the rides, collecting dna and slowly turn you into slaves for "them" i dont know who "them" was and neither did they thats just all they knew, memories flood back to me as a kids, i remember cutting myself on a odd shape of metal as a kid and the rides at wobbies were strange looking (memories were really me as a child, at least thats what i think) the kids also said that wobbies world never existed on paper and was only used by "them" to experiment on people to see how they could keep the whole population slaves and the build we were in was their office, but the one we were in was the decoy and the overpass was a portal to their world, the kids had been here for a long time they had said and i help them into the ventilation shaft, as im helping them into this i realized why they hadn't tried to get in this way because although i had kicked out a vent to get out looking at it from the outside the vent was tiny and i had kicked out part of the wall with it, the wall had covered all but a few slits, anyway i get all these kids into the shaft and we crawl for a few meters to where i think it was out side and we start trying to break the metal, it was really hard but i had no idea how else to get out, eventually we break through a seam and i force it open the drop down is pretty big at least 3 meters but their is a few pipes on the wall to stand on to we climb our way down. Once on the ground we noticed spot lights are on and i shut every one up and say we need to run right now and we run into the forest, we eventually make our way down back to the high way and stop a truck i think to hitch our way home. i wake up during the trip back to geelong.

so that is what the first dream about this place was now let me tell you about the second one i just had. Anyway yea so you know im with a with few people my age 1 girl and their are another four guys, we find our selves in this building it has changed a little bit but we are still on the top floor, some one expects us to be ere a long time because there is food, odd food though, food i hate, it was very english and their were rules, the food that would appear was things like silverside, something called brisket, there is tea as well and just odd food i dident like and it had to be eaten a certain way or we would die, so the four guys are in this office when the girl take we around a corner smiling and speaks under here breath without moving her mouth. she said i saw you and those kids get out of the building, she told me she was in the building next door trying to get out, she said she got so close but passed out from starvation and woke up at home in her bed, she said quietly, under her breath while still smiling that if i dident help her get out she would fucking kill me, her words, this girl was about 5.7 with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a pink top, she said she had an idea on how to get out, this place was different though, for some reason their were rules this time and food and for some reason money but not our money, it looked like it was from a different country, there was a white board where she wrote up some equations and the guy were a bit confused and she just told us she was just adding up the money and then she winked at me, she is a great at math and she then goes back outside this office room around the corner i follow her and i wake up.

this dream has really gotten to me because the second one was short and the first one made no sense but together they are scary i cant remember when the first dream happened but i only remembered some of it when it happened and now i remember all of it so i decided to write this down.

NEW DREAM Happened on the 5th of December

so yea it started of as me and every person iv ever been to school with and then some were all inside this building but before we even got into the building i notice i have a ford in this solid yellow as my car as well as a push bike, they push bike is grey and yellow so once i pull up in my car i take my bike out and ride in round the the building. The building is fairly modern sort of like if a large office and a school combined in-fact i think it may have been a university, anyway as far as we know we were all supposed to go here nobody knows why and nobody cares because we are seeing each other all again. im talking to many people i know and lots i dont and its really fun, me and some people are roaming around this building random amounts of doors are locked, no real surprise i guess but in most cases we could still get in the room be using another door or climbing through a window or just breaking a wall. we broke a couple of walls because we could just looking around, then after roaming around, we notice we are on about the 4th or 5th floor and some of us have the urge to go inside this hall on the bottom floor and so does a couple of randoms from other groups we arnt sure why but we get down to the hall and start talking but i get bored at this time it is raining heavily outside and kinda muddy so i take the bike out for a spin and see a few mates just chilling under some shelter and i talk to them a bit, i think the guys in this group were beau and a few of his mates. we are all talking shit and then we see the rest of the people i was with walking up into random parts of the building with fire, they are in this weird trance its creepy and we notice this and stand up to see what they are doing. they lock all the doors and windows on the ground floor and start setting the building on fire, we panic and chase after these zombie like people, we try and fight them i hit them to the ground but the keep getting up eventually i say we need to save these people, there are about 30 people trying to set the building on fire and 6 of us trying to stop it, we give up fight and climb up the side of the wall and notice hundreds of people screaming for help and running around franticly, we are doing our best getting people down helping them, the zombie like people dont care what we are doing they just kept setting stuff on fire. people are flooding outside the building, we notice the rain stops and all the zombie like people just sprint off , i get back into the building to look for any others trapped and i see people trapped in a locked room, so i start kicking out a wall making a hole in the plaster and wood for them to get threw i help some injured to an exit down some pipes and as im doing down i see a room up near the top with every girl iv ever had a crush on strange enough and climb up this building, its easier then it sounds there were heaps of pipes to grab onto and the building was shaped weirdly and easy for me to scale. i get up as close as i can and break into a near by room and see the girls trapped in a decaying room with the floor collapsing the only thing to get across them was an i beam from the structure to walk across, they dident have any shoes like i did and the i beam was hot real hot so they couldn't touch it. so i throw them over my shoulder one at a time and walk them across this long hot metal beam, there like 15 girls there and i get about 6 or 7 across then the walls start to collapse and crush the girls, it was really sad but i say to my self we need to get the fuck out of here now and i see a window and smash it to the outside and help the girls down these pipes its quite high and they are scared but a fiery building is worse, we get down se see part or the building fall onto the car park and most peoples cars are gone and allot of people just died some of the girls run off but 3 of them follow me to my car my mate beau sees as and asks for a lift so we all get into my yellow au falcon ford and a drive to the hall were my bike was and it starts to rain again, i quickly unpack my bike into the boot and drive off to see the trance like people sprinting back i dont see this as a good thing and speed of the remaining people are getting attacked and the road im driving on leads us to this country house. my dream starts to get a bit fuzzy here but basically we go into the house and its like call of duty world at war were we find some guns and try and defend our selves from these fucked up people trying to kill us, we get panicy after they start coming in, they are extremely violent and aggressive and we start going through the house and hide in a shed for a bit but same thing happens only this time the rain stops and they mellow out and just leave and also for some reason i notice these weird little critters following us they seem to know we are the good guys. alot of my dream is skipped here because i cant remember it fully but basically these animals are magical animals and now evil magical people are following us trying to kill us, we hide in a movie theater thinking we are safe but then "they" come in and start capturing some of the group when i hear quick use the (some weird fucking magical word) spell but i dont know any spells and the dream ends.

new dream happened on the 10th of jan 2011

so its starts by me and my family reliving my grandads death, the whole slow cancer debilitating death that it is. but anyway we are all depressed and sadden, exactly like we were in real life, the funeral happens again the exact same way, but one weekend we all meet up at my grans place only to find her not there, somebody says she has killed herself from the depression we are all really fucking sad at this point. i notice that out the back of grans place is now a farm with a big ass hill in it, on top of the hill is a small dam a few trees and other bush land shrubbery. after what seemed like months searching for her body no one could find it, its like she just disappeared (allot of stuff happens during searching like looking through schools, going to home towns and all other mystery solving stuff, but i cant remember it too well) me and my cousins were chilling on a couch at my uncles joint when an explosion happens and the whole place is fucked up real good, everyone but uncle is ok, he is pretty beat up and my cousins go off to call an ambo and tend to there wounds, as im helping him up he says that gran is still here and she ran away to lure people that were after her away from us, something about hidden valuables that pa dug up in ampie and now people were hunting for them after his death, i dident quite catch it all, we help him into the ambos and my cousins and uncle drive away. im weirded out by this and meet up with dad and matt who is only down the street now to tell them about the explosion and say we need to go to grans, i dident tell him about the other stuff. as we head back to grans we go up the hill in the back yard just checking on stuff, we are there for a while when we see about 8 people with knives in the house we run down the hill into the house and jump them, they suck at fighting and im good at fighting so i take a few out but the for some reason doug taylor is one of the bandits so i just restrain him and help out dad, im left with a long gash going from my forearm to my hand, we decide on killing them with the knives and throwing the bodies out side, shortly after this my auntie comes in with my cousins right behind and are shocked at whats happened, my auntie tells everyone that uncle has died and walks gran inside, everyone but me is shocked to see her, we thought she was dead, well exempt me, she tells everyone her ordeal and we are about to learn were pa's hidden stuff is when i wake up. its a pretty heavy dream since i had to relive my gran dads death and apparently my grandma dying as well.

new dream, happened on the 7th on feb 2011

i dont remember exactly how it started off, but im with a few old Christian college mates, , jordan wynhoven and calluem frcek. we were all just wondering around the middle school, we dont know how we got there, we are at the downstairs art rooms and we wonder down to the green basketball courts when we see jake baker walking down the spiral ramp with some other little kids, he was talking to a younger version of himself. we are all like what the fuck is going on here when i see a younger version of me just behind big jake, i get these flash backs in my head like this has happened before, like i had seen my older self, i had seen me pick up little me and i was playing with him, but now i was older. this was a real flash back before, like i had actually had this dream when i was younger, it gets weirder dont worry. me and jake take our younger selves out the class, we were in the same class in year 5 so i think this was from back then. so its both of me's both of jakes, jordan and calluem and we go back to our spawning point i guess you would call it and i notice more of my friends just wondering around middle school, we call them over, they dont know how they got here either, we are all really happy just hanging out, somebody busts out a laptop and starts to play the song "this is the storey of a girl" and we all start loudly singing along, all the while realizing i had done this before as my younger self, it was so weird but i liked it. then suddenly we notice this group of stereotypical black convicts in the school yelling at us to turn it down, me and jordan walk over there , they dont know how they got here either, they were wearing orange jump suits with a white top underneath. my group of friend and the convicts all get into our head that we have to break stuff, more of my friends are appearing, but they are belmont high friends, they are really weirded out i tell them to come and hang with us, the friends were ryan, chloe and matt leslie i think. we all go running around the school trying to break into class rooms for some reason, but this big group of my friends and about 10 convicts are having fun, then i notice the middle school is changing a bit, there are trees which i hadent noticed before in places that arnt there in real life and for some reason, i can only see half the school, amongst all the fun of breaking in and running away from the teachers, people start getting worried and think something is chasing us, we are breaking into what should be a drama room, but is now another art room, i am with a few of the convicts, jordan, dean and somebody else, i cant remember, but we are breaking in when jordan says get down! so we all hit the floor and stay close to the pillar walls and this dark shadow just looms past us and fucks up the rest of my friends who are off breaking into another room, i remember that happening from my little self and seeing people i had never seen before get killed, me running away and waking up, it wasn't scary so much as weird. but im older me now and we were lucky, we couldn't yell out to them or we would have died, we start running and hiding in the school, we hide under stairs, and run from area to area avoiding this thing, i notice my friend katelyn standing under a fruit tree and i tell her to come with us, as i go and get katelyn. dean, jordan, the remaining convicts and this other guy bolt off, avoiding the shadow, me and katelyn run after my group i notice that the school is changing more, at this current day, middle school is doing construction at the back of the school, just where we are running around in the dream, at the start of the dream there is a tool shed and a play ground like there was in year 5 middle school, i see this building site that wasn't there before and katelyn thought it was a good idea to hide inside it, i see tradies working on it, its like they don't care or about this shadow that is trying to kill us. it seemed like we were shifting dimensions and the shadow took care of all the loose ends that weren't ment to be there, any way, the shadow goes over dean and the convicts killing them, so its just jordan and the random guy, katelyn is hiding under some scaffolding when i tell her she cant be there, i go in to get here, when some tradies that are pissed start hunting for us, they saw me go under, but its not like they are going to kill us, it was if they were police, they wanted details from me and i didn't give them away. katelyn ran deeper into the site and i went in after her. the last things i see is jordan and the random hiding behind some stairs looking at us and i loose katelyn up some scaffolding i notice some people doing some brick work because there is a concrete mixer and it is very dark, then i wake up.


End file.
